Curse All Evil Human Devices
by The Wuppie
Summary: When Ichigo came back from the hook-up party Keigo and Mizuiro had dragged him to, he thought he was seeing things. But after rubbing his eyes multiple times, Ichigo realized there was indeed a raven haired girl sleeping in his bed. --- IchiRuki one-shot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters, like you didn't know.

**A/N: **This is one of my first attempts on writing an ichiruki, the first I've finished actually, so don't mind that and be hard anyway because you're opinions is what I need. Also, I'm Dutch so don't expect this fic to be perfect. (Though English is one of my best subjects) But anyways, reviews are very very appreciated and also the most important thing; enjoy!

* * *

When Ichigo came back from the hook-up party Keigo and Mizuiro had dragged him to, he thought he was seeing things. But after rubbing his eyes multiple times, Ichigo realized there was indeed a raven haired girl sleeping in _his_ bed.

**Curse all Evil Human Devices**

Rukia put her book away and yawned, she was lying stretched on Ichigo's bed, which she always claimed was hers when Ichigo was out, Ichigo didn't know though.

Jeez she really was getting tired from this stupid human world. Those humans all were so assertive, especially those teachers, unbearable. It wasn't like she _needed _that stupid thing called homework.

Leaning back at the pillows Rukia glanced over at the clock, nine o'clock, Ichigo would be back in two hours.

She took the alarm clock from the desk and put it on five to eleven, that'd be early enough. She would just take a nap for two hours and change to her closet when the alarm clock warned her. Ichigo wouldn't notice a thing of it. She smiled evilly, he never did.

* * *

'Quarter past eleven.' Ichigo mumbled out loud when he took a look at his watch, the whole thing had taken longer than expected. Rukia would probably already be asleep, he thought, walking up the stairs.

But when Ichigo opened the door something surprised him, as much as the first time he saw a hollow.

It couldn't be his imagination, his imagination wouldn't go _that_ far, he hoped. He rubbed his eyes, but the image didn't change, he rubbed again and again until he couldn't deny the image he was seeing was _real. _Serious as death,_ real._

There was a raven haired intruder in his bed. Right. Today couldn't get any worse.

* * *

Ichigo sighed, how was he supposed to sleep now. She did it on purpose, stupid midget, he just knew she did. She was just so evil. He couldn't imitate that.

Ichigo had first thought of waking her up, but after seeing her face, so innocent and cute, he couldn't wake her up. Because he knew that lovely expression would change right away. Oh, but she wasn't that cute and innocent, he denied his own thoughts, blushing. And of course that wasn't why he didn't wake her up, it was because if he did she would get really mad and she'd wake up the whole neighborhood. At least, that was what he kept telling himself.

He decided to sleep in her closet. That would do for one night. It didn't. Ichigo tried to climb into the closet but soon realized he was way too tall for the closet. Only midgets fitted in there, he should have known that.

His third option was to get a futon from the closet and sleep on the ground. This seemed a lot better idea than waking Rukia up or sleeping with his legs cramped up. If only the floor hadn't been bumpy like he was lying on some kind of water pipe it had been perfect. But Rukia just had to ruin the floor by doing… Whatever she had done to it. Geez, she wasn't making this easy for him.

His last option was risky, and not just risky, but really really risky. He might be putting his life on the line by doing this. But he didn't have another choice. And also, she couldn't kill him, since it was all her own fault by sleeping in _his_ bed, for ruining _his _floor, and for being the only one that fitted in _his_ closet. Okay, the last thing wasn't really her fault but that didn't matter. She had dug her own grave, she couldn't blame him. He would just snuggle under the covers and try not to wake her up. And since tomorrow was Sunday, the only day Rukia didn't wake up before twelve, he'd definitely be long gone by the time she opened her eyes.

* * *

Rukia rubbed her eyes, she had been pushed against the wall by something big. She sat straight and looked around, resisting the urge to yawn. Then she suddenly noticed the big lump with carrot colored hair which was noticeable even in the darkness of the night. She blinked, what the hell.

Then she noticed the eyes staring at her. Not only was he lying next to her, he was also awake.

She blinked at him. He blinked back. And she blinked back again. Answered by another blink, which she answered with a blink. This cycle went on for a couple of minutes until Rukia suddenly interrupted their blinking game by hissing 'What the freaking hell are you doing here!' God, she was _so_ going to kill him.

'Hey, you're the one that suddenly started this by stealing _my_ bed.' Ichigo hissed. His scowl deepened.

She glanced at the alarm clock, why didn't the stupid thing wake her up? She knew it, those human inventions were useless! The alarm clock stated the time as quarter past ten. She frowned. Humans were just stupid and unpredictable.

'Why are you back this early?!' she hissed, she couldn't raise her voice, she wouldn't want the whole Kurosaki family to wake up and see them like this. They definitely wouldn't hear the end of it if they did.

Why had Ichigo returned 45 minutes earlier? He had just ruined her whole genuine plan of stealing his bed when he was out end sneaking back to her own closet before he'd return. The plan had also included the fun of having slept in his bed without him knowing, she didn't do it because she wanted his bed, what fun was that? She'd really looked forward to using this when they would be having a fight about his bed or something. He had just totally ruined that. Her expression turned annoyed. Stupid carrot top.

'I'm not early! It's already past twelve' he said glancing at the clock.

She glanced over at the clock. He was right. It really did say ten past twelve. How the hell was that possible. The alarm was still showing quarter past ten. Those stupid human devices just enjoyed dying when she finally needed them. She cursed the evil device down to hell.

'But that doesn't explain why you're harassing me!' She snapped.

'I'm not harassing you!' he snapped back, his scowl deepened even more, if that was even possible. Unintentionally their voices had raised, if they kept that up they would definitely wake up the rest of the Kurosaki household. 'And now that you're awake, go freakin' back to your closet!' he hissed, he had lowered his voice.

'No way' an angry scowl began to show on her face. It was all his fault for ruining her game. 'If you don't freakin' hurry up and disappear from my eyes now, I'm freakin' going to scream and tell everyone you're harassing me. And don't try to deny it, you know who they'll believe. Say bye bye to your stupid reputation.' She hissed with an evil smile.

Ichigo's eyes widened 'Damn it! Don't do that! ' he said, a little bit loud.

'Well If you really want to wake them up that much you should go on like that. You'll spare me the trouble of screaming.' She whispered. She had so won. He couldn't do anything. 'Now, get freakin' out of this bed I now claim mine.' She smiled evilly, waiting for his reply.

Ichigo didn't answer. His face looked puzzled. Really, it wasn't that hard to go away. Well, if the carrot needed time he could have it, she had already won. 'What will it be?'

'You are so unfair.' He said, his scowl was so big, she hadn't seen that before. She smiled, agreeing.

Ichigo suddenly started blushing and his face moved forward to hers. Rukia instinctually backed away 'No, Ichigo, Wai-' she tried, but Ichigo forced his lips onto hers.

Rukia tried to protest by pushing him away, but she wasn't awake long enough to have the strength to push him of her.

Ichigo's hands gripped her hair as he leaned in to deepen the kiss. Rukia's mind went blank. She didn't know what to do, to kiss back or to beat the crap out of him. Rukia's inner conflict made her sit as if she was paralyzed, she didn't reply his kiss in any way.

Ichigo suddenly pulled back. 'Sorry…' he avoided her gaze.

Then everything hit her, Ichigo had just forcefully kissed her. She had never thought it was even possible, she had actually never thought about it at all. Her hand touched her lips as she looked away.

Ichigo remained silent for a few minutes. 'I'm really sorry Rukia. I'll go. You can have the bed today.' He flipped the covers aside, one foot already on the floor when something stopped him. Rukia's hand gripped Ichigo's tightly. She could feel his questioning gaze but she didn't knows how to answer, avoiding to look him in the eye. 'Rukia?' he asked after not receiving an explanation. Rukia didn't react. 'Do you want me to go?' he asked. A minute passed, Ichigo took it as a "yes" and had wanted to leave but Rukia suddenly started shaking her head heavily. Ichigo sat down again.

It remained silent for a couple of minutes. Then Rukia suddenly faced him. 'Ichigo,' she asked, her face was death serious 'What do you think of me?'

Ichigo's face went Renji's hair-colored red instantly and his eyes had widened, shocked by this sudden question. He must have wanted to look away but Rukia held on to his gaze tightly. 'I-I, actually… You know' Rukia gave him a encouraging look 'It's not that I don't do, but I also don't, well…' his words didn't make sense.

Rukia pierced his amber eyes with a forceful but encouraging look. After a few minutes Ichigo suddenly found the strength to look away 'Let's just forget about this.' He said. She couldn't see his eyes anymore, they were hidden by orange bangs.

Her hand gripped his tighter. She didn't want to forget about it. 'Do you like me?' she asked.

Now that he had forcefully kissed her he didn't have the right to not answer. 'Does it matter?' he whispered, still avoiding her forceful stare.

'Yes, ' she said after a short silence 'If one does not like the person by which she or he is liked you can never start a relationship. But if the two persons in question like each other there is no need to worry. ' she explained, but also didn't explain.

He dared to face her 'But if the person likes a person that doesn't like him or her back what will he or she do if he or she wants to stay friends with that person.' He said.

'Don't worry, ' she said, smiling 'I don't think it's the first situation we're talking about right now. And if it is you shouldn't be the one asking that question.'

They kept staring at each other, not knowing what to do next. It remained silent for a while. Rukia took Ichigo's remaining hand and smiled. Ichigo blushed and lay her arms around his neck. Their faces were so close. As Ichigo's blush darkened Rukia's cheeks also started to take on a red color.

Suddenly, Ichigo´s blush vanished. Rukia´s eyes widened as the innocent Ichigo she knew disappeared and an evil smile appeared on his face. Ichigo pushed Rukia down in an instance, sitting on top of her, she was shocked. Ichigo lowered his face to her collarbone. His hands imprisoned her wrists, kept against the covers.

She hadn´t expected him to have another side hidden behind the innocent Ichigo. No way, Ichigo wasn´t actually a pervert who would be thinking about all kinds of perverted things like Kon was, right? That couldn't be the thing he was thinking about when he always spaced out during class! Ichigo wasn't like Kon!

Ichigo licked her ear, Rukia's thoughts immediately went blank. She shivered, blushing as she turned her head sideways. She could feel Ichigo's satisfied grinning against her neck. He bit her neck and Rukia couldn't suppress a moan. 'Ichigo…' she shivered, face bright red. 'What are you doing?'

Ichigo remained silent and bit her again. Lowering himself to her collarbone. Leaving red spots she wouldn't be able to hide with her school uniform. She'd be in trouble, but now wasn't the time to think about excuses.

Ichigo licked her collarbone and went back to her face. Rukia's eyes were closed. 'Rukia' Ichigo whispered. Rukia opened her eyes, to found his lips suddenly put against hers. He nibbled on her lower lip, she opened up and his tongue met hers. His hands gripped her wrists more tightly. Her face was bright red, she didn't know why, but Ichigo had suddenly attacked her and she had been so stunned that she wasn't able to react.

Ichigo broke apart, gasping for air. His face was bright red, she smiled. He was still the Ichigo she knew, but not as innocent as she had though he was. She was also very sure the kiss he forced on her had been his very first real, let's forget the ones with Kon and the ones that were kon's mind and Ichigo's body, first kiss. And it had actually been hers too.

Ichigo kept staring at her, face bright red, as if he had regained his innocence again. 'Done already?' She smiled, making Ichigo's face even more red.

He looked away. 'Sorry... I don't know what hit me...' he muttered , trying to hide his eyes with his bangs. Even though he said that he hadn't released her wrists yet.

'You know, Nii-sama won't be too happy with this.' She smiled.

Ichigo groaned loudly. 'He'll... He'll just have to accept.' He said under his breath.

Rukia smiled and tried to move her wrists, but instead of loosening his grip he tightened it. 'Don't go' he muttered as he looked at her with begging eyes. He was so possessive, as if she would flee when he released her wrists. Stupid carrot. She giggled. 'What?' Ichigo hissed embarrassed.

'I'll tell you but you have to let my wrists go for a second. ' Ichigo though it over for a few seconds and then loosened his grip. Rukia sat straight and put her hand on his cheek. She smiled. His scowl had completely vanished. His cheek was warm from the blush.

He gave her a questioning look. She smiled and then slowly let her arms embrace him, digging her face in his shoulders. 'I had wanted to do this for such a long time. ' she muttered satisfied, embracing him more tightly as if he was going to leave her forever. 'Ichi... go...' she whispered softly. Her face looked as if she would cry any moment, he couldn't see it, luckily. She than softly felt Ichigo's hand on her back, and the other tenderly caressing her hair. She smiled and sighed. 'Please stay like this for a while.' She felt his nod rub against the right side of her head.

* * *

When Rukia woke up she felt Ichigo's arms around her, pressing her into his chest. She smiled, remembering that night, and closed her eyes again. Snuggling even closer to him.

* * *

Yuzu walked into Ichigo's room. Normaly Ichi-nii got up a lot earlier, even on Sunday. Maybe it was because of the appointment with Keigo and Mizuiro he went to last night. What kind of appointment had it been, she wondered. He hadn't wanted to say a thing about the contents of the appointment. His face had been bright red and his scowl had deepened more than usually. She giggled at the memory, surely it had been some embarrassing situation then, that appointment. No way it would have been with only Mizuiro and Keigo.

'Ichi-nii~!' Yuzu sang in a soft voice. She didn't get an answer. 'Rukia-ne~!' she tried but that didn't seem to give any results either. She walked towards Ichigo's bed and raised the covers.

She gasped at the sight. It was not orange, the first color she saw, it definitely was not orange. It was black, it was the black hair of a girls head. She wouldn't have been as shocked as she had if she hadn't seen the large boys hands around the girl's back and the orange haired head pressed against the girl's hair.

Surely, her father had stated them a couple since the first time they met Rukia, but Yuzu had always just laughed it off in her head. She had always thought Ichigo had something going on with that long orange haired girl named Inoue, since that girl definitely had the hots for her brother. This sight had proven that thought wrong. She had been completely wrong.

Thinking about it now, it really was a lot more obvious that her brother felt something for the girl he now held in his arms than the long orange haired girl. Never had he acted like that towards a girl as he did to the raven haired girl. Never had he looked at anyone as he did at her. Yes, now that she thought about it was actually pretty obvious. Rukia was special to him, and not just as a friend, she was definitely more to him.

Yuzu stood there silently gazing at the two embracing teenagers. Amazed expression on her faced did she not dare to even move.

Then Ichigo's hand suddenly moved to his face, the sunlight must have woke him up. Though she didn't really understand how since the light did not touch his face. Maybe he was able to feel it at the back of his head, could be right?

He groaned and stretched his arms above his head with a loud yawn. He then yawned again and caressed the girls hair gently, letting a sigh escape. Yuzu blinked. Ichigo kept caressing Rukia's hair for a while until he got up, stretching his arms above his head again but stopping in the middle when noticing Yuzu.

Ichigo's eyes widened. 'Wha-? ' he began. 'You?' he pointed at her, face bright red. 'Damn it!' he scowled loudly. Rukia was still asleep, clearly hadn't noticed anything of the discovering. Ichigo would have to explain himself on his own to Yuzu.

'Well…, Yuzu… This is… You know… ano…' Ichigo kept avoiding eye contact.

Yuzu regained herself and giggled understanding. 'I get it, Ichi-nii' she laughed sweetly. 'I guess you don't want tou-san to know?' she said. Ichigo nodded, face as red as a strawberry. 'Okay~! Then I'll be going again~! Make sure to wake her up until somebody else notices!' Yuzu said before leaving.

* * *

'Rukia!' Ichigo's voice woke her up.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes, looking at Ichigo sleepily. 'hmm? Yes, Ichi? ' His face was burning red, she wondered why. 'What's wrong?' She asked, stretching herself and yawning again.

'Get out of my bed' he mumbled. 'We'll be discovered.' Rukia looked around and then yawned again.

'Oh, right. Sure.' She said, sleepily swinging her legs out of the bed and standing up, dizzily bumping into the closet she made her way to the door yawing and stretching.

'Hey Rukia…' Ichigo said, looking away.

'Yeah?' she yawned.

'We can sleep together again tonight if you want.' She nodded smiling and continued her way to the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's it then. Hope the end isn't to rushed, at a certain point I just wanted to get through with it and publish a story again, so that's why, not that I didn't get any inspiration, because I did actually. If a lot of people, and I really mean a lot of people, would like me to write a sequel than I just might do that. (as if I would actually get that many readers anyway)

Reviews are more than very much appreciated and for those who will review, a lovely stuffed animal will be waiting! =D (By the way, it doesn't matter what you say in your review, as long as you say anything I'll be dying from joy! And you'll also receive your stuffed animal! Every review counts as a review!)

And also hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! (more is also okay) n_____n


End file.
